


Can you do a Recount?

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Second Gen Heroes [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimbow kid - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, second gen heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Glimmer and Bow go to Dryl to find out what Entrapta wanted to tell them about their baby





	Can you do a Recount?

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on tumblr after the reveal of Ellie, so here it is

Glimmer shifted nervously, watching as Bow held their daughter Ellie. Ellie was only three, but already a handful. She squirmed in her dad’s arms until he put her down. Ellie tore down the hallway, her pink pigtails flopping all over the place. God, how would they handle another baby? 

Entrapta had called and said she had news regarding the baby earlier, which is why Glimmer was walking through Dryl’s hallways. How she would find her kid in the maze later, she had no clue. 

Eventually the pair stopped in front of Entrapta’s makeshift gynecology room. Bow knocked and the door flung open. The purple haired scientist looked flushed and wild. Maybe something was wrong with the baby?

“BOW GLIMMER!” She exclaimed, pulling them inside her lab. “Where is the small one?” Entrapta asked. Glimmer knew Entrapta loved Ellie and looked forward to when Glimmer and able brought her over. 

“She ran down your halls. I’m guessing she was trying to find Emily 71?” Bow commented. 

“Ah!” Entrapta pulled out a device and spoke into it. “If anyone find small one, bring her to my lab!”

“Uh, why did you call us here?” Glimmer asked, anxious to get back on subject. Though she was only 27, she had so much on her shoulders. She ruled her kingdom and really needed to get back to that. 

“Oh yes! I’ve made a discovery regarding your babies.” Entrapta remarked. 

“Uh, don’t you mean ‘baby’?” Bow questioned. 

“Nope! That was the discovery! You’re having twins! It’s incredible!” Entrapta wheeled away only for Glimmer to grab the back of her chair. 

“...can you do a recount? I thought we only ordered one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment so I have the motivation to keep writing


End file.
